russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 brings back the 80's with Iskul Bukol and Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?
February 3, 2017 Two new IBC 13 shows under Secarats Talent Management Services remained as a line producer, which reaquired the primetime slot from 7:45 to 8:30 p.m. on Monday to Friday and 7:15 to 8 p.m. on Saturday as the curriculum-based entertainment to regain its programming based on the 80's hits are set to dominate the young audience where they educate and learn in the high school level by updating for the millennials. The longest-running sitcom Iskul Bukol, originally led by Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon as the gang, is back but they are no longer part of Wanbol University in favor of the K-12 high school curriculum via the very popular Saturday primetime curriculum-based sitcom which will be currently set in the public high school Diliman High School with the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano, the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz and the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit as the pretty high school girls, together with veteran actor and the King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez as Tonton Escalera, the father of the Escalera sisters, versatile actress and the Showbiz Royalty Sweetheart Maxene Magalona as the beautiful and smart high school teacher girl Ma'am Maxene and the Teen Pop Prince Patrick Destura as the very popular high school boy and Joyce's love interest Patrick Loyzaga. Also included in the cast of Iskul Bukol are Mr. Fu as the gay principal of Diliman High School himself Principal Oscar, Mely Tagasa as the resident high school teacher Miss Tapia, Patrisha Samson as the pretty classmate Patrisha Vega, Justin Ward as Justin Aquino, Harold Rementilla, Chantal Videla, Andres Muhlach, Nathaniel Britt, Angelica Marañon, Alodia Gosiengfiao as Ma'am Alodia, the very nice teacher of Diliman High School, Amanda Lapus as Ma'am Amanda, the beautiful teacher of Diliman High School, Tess Antonio as the cafeteria owner Aning Francia, Victor Basa as Aning’s assistant Victor and Robby Mananquil as Coach Robby. Iskul Bukol airs every Saturday at 7:15 p.m. after PBA. The Diliman High School era of Iskul Bukol based on the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd) and became a household name among the public high school teenagers with the millennials and proved to be a huge success, in less than a month after its debut last January 7 and educate its viewers about Philippine basic education and Filipino learners by increasingly gained popularity among young viewers of all ages. One of the iconic teleseryes in the history of Philippine television, Annaliza, originally topbilled by the late actress Julie Vega and remade the soap opera with launched the career of Andres Brillanes in 2013, is back with a new title Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, the newest primetime curriculum-based teleserye, featuring Bida Best 2016 first runner-up and the newest Soap Opera Princess Jhazmyne Tobias in her title role as a high school teenager Annaliza. Joining Jhazmyne in the soap opera are Sam Y.G., Cara Eriguel, Rizza Diaz, Fred Lo and Alwyn Uytingco. The soap oepra which will be directed by Mervyn B. Brondial and Vanessa U. de Leon, is set to premiere on Monday, February 13 at 7:45 to 8:30 p.m. after Express Balita. As a major player on Philippine television, the Avellana-owned network IBC 13 will continue to focus its primetime programming on traditional dramas and fantaseryes on weeknights, along with game show, an early evening and late-night news programs and entertainment news under the network's Primetime Ang Dating evening block; and its weekend primetime programming to cater more viewers, from sports (PBA), comedy (hilarious sitcoms and gag show), drama anthology, reality and variety shows and the late-night Tagalog movies on weekends under the network's Weekend Ang Dating primetime block. For Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? and Iskul Bukol, they will produce for IBC 13 and Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS) under the leadership of the the owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. 'Profile (Joyce Abestano)' :Andrea Joyce Baquiran Gutierrez Abestano (also known as Joyce Abestano) :Born on October 24, 2002 in Dasmariñas, Cavite (a daughter of Marlyn Abestano as a mother and Jesus Abestano as a father) :From Dasmariñas, Cavite :Lives in Molino, Cavite :Current places: Taguig City :While she study at Merry Knowledge Academe, Inc. for high school, Joyce auditioned for the role of Joyce Escalera on the curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, a revival of the hit 70's and 80's sitcom as the Diliman High School era. In this show, she plays Joyce, the other Escalera sisters, the daughter of Tonton Escalera and Keith's half-sister. She paired with Patrick Destura as Patrick Loyzaga. :Background (Hey guys! It's me Joyce...): :She is the daughter of movie and TV actor Tonton Gutierrez, dubbed as the "King of All Media." :She attended to study in high school at Merry Knowledge Academe, Inc. in 2016 when she entered in show business. :Career: :At the age of 13, she joined the contestant of the reality talent show Bida Best 2016. During the Grand Finals held at the Mall of Asia Arena she resulted as the gorgeous second runner-up, next to the grand winner Grae Fernandez (The Singing Prince under Secarats Artist Group, a teen male singer and recording artist) and the first runner-up Jhazmyne Tobias (The Soap Opera Princess under Secarats Artist Group as she topbill in IBC and Secarats-produced primetime curriculum-based teleserye based on the 80s soap opera Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?). :The teen admits she idolizes compared to Janella Salvador and Anne Curtis, and that they inspired her to pursue acting as a career. :Because of her schedule in high school and showbiz, she auditioned for the role of Joyce Escalera as one of the lead stars in the Saturday primetime sitcom Iskul Bukol, whose made the revival transition from the '70s and '80s sitcom to a curriculum-based sitcom as the Diliman High School era, and got the role where she is a “maarte” high school teener where she will work together with Secarats teen stars like Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit as the newly-formed trio with veteran actor Tonton Gutierrez. In the sitcom, she plays Joyce Escalera, a cute and sassy high school girl as Tonton Escalera's (Tonton Gutierrez) daughter and Keith Escalera's (Keith Cruz) half-sister. Also in the show, she was paired with Patrick Destura's Patrick Loyzaga. :She is an actress, model, comedienne, TV host, singer, dancer, classmate, product endorser and recording artist. :She is a member of the teen comedy trio Joyce, Keith and Raisa (collectively known as Iskul Bukol Grls). The teen comedy trio also had their co-hosts and performers of the Sunday noontime youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day!. :Since signing up with Secarats Artist Group (the management of Secarats Talent Management Services behind the top-notch careers of Cherryz Mendoza, Carleen Sky Aclan, Via Saroca, Grae Fernandez, Jhazmyne Tobias, Raisa Dayrit, and Keith Cruz), she’s been putting in the work. :Shampoo Commercial :Joyce's career gained popular after Iskul Bukol and being launched as IBC and Secarats talents. She bagged an endorsement for one of the country's biggest shampoo Palmolive. :Brand Endorser :Joyce got another endorsement after Palmolive this year. She joined fellow actresses Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit for local fashion brand Natasha's new campaign, which was launched in April. :Joe D'Mango's Love Notes :At the same year, Joyce's drama acting skills were tested for her stint on Joe D'Mango's Love Notes' episode entitled My Daddy, My Teen Girl where she paired with her father Tonton Gutierrez, who plays the role as Richard, a hardworking man who involve who has the only children Sohpie (Joyce), a 15-year-old teen girl :Total Girl's June Cover Girl :For Total Girl's back-to-school issue for the Philippines' number one lifestyle magazine for tween girls, we put this rising star on the cover. Watch the behind-the-scenes footage from her cover shoot here (shooting on May 27, 2017). :PMPC Star Awards :This year was a big year for this rising star. Aside from bagging a major endorsement deal, she was awarded as the Best New Female TV Personality for her role on Iskul Bukol at the 31st Star Awards for Television by the Philippine Media Press Club (PMPC). :Endorser: :Palmolive Naturals Shampoo and Conditioner (launched in January 14, 2017 by shooting a TV commercial before they launch a TV commercial on January 23, 2017) (shooting another TV commercial on December 29, 2017 before they launch a TV commercial on January 15, 2018) :Fiona Cologne (Ikaw Na with Fiona!) (#FionaGirlsShine) (launched on February 4, 2017 by shooting a TV commercial before they launch a TV commercial on February 18, 2017) :Natasha Beauty (launched on March 3, 2017 by shooting a photo) (shooting another photo on December 2, 2017 with Patrick Destura (Natasha Style Coach)) :SkinWhite Teens (launched on April 29, 2017 by shooting a TV commercial before they launch a TV commercial on May 16, 2017) (another commercial shooting on February 3, 2018 by shooting a TV commercial before they launch a TV commercial on February 14, 2018) :Regent Cakes (Ito ang Paborito kong Pambaon) (Regent Foods Corp.) (Regent Assorted Cakes: Pandan Cake, Ube Cake, Mocca Cake, Melon Cake, Strawberry Cake; and Regent Mixed Cakes: Custard Cake, Chocolate Cake, Lemon Cake and Cheese Cake) and Cheese Ring (Regent Foods Corporation) (May 12, 2017 by shooting a TV commercial before they launch a TV commercial on June 1, 2017) (shooting another TV commercial on January 20, 2018 before they launch a TV commercial on February 15, 2018) :Purefoods Star Hotdog (launched on June 3, 2017 by shooting a TV commercial before they launch a TV commercial on June 21, 2017) :Magnolia Pancake Plus (with Tonton Gutierrez) (launched on June 24, 2017 by shooting a TV commercial before they launch a TV commercial on July 10, 2017) :Selecta Moo (launched on September 2, 2017 by shooting a TV commercial before they launch a TV commercial on September 28, 2017) :Bonux 3in1 Detergent Powder with Freshness of Fabcon (launched on September 30, 2017 by shooting a TV commercial before they launch a TV commercial on October 12, 2017) :Allerteen (launched on December 12, 2017 by shooting a TV commercial before they launch a TV commercial on January 2, 2018) :Clean & Clear (#AlwaysReady) (2018) :Sarsaya Oyster Sauce (Ajonimoto) (2018) :SkinWhite Deo Advanced Power Whitening (2019) :Xtreme Magic Sing (2019) :TV commercial: :MTRCB infomercial (with Tonton Gutierrez) (shooting a TV commercial launched on June 12 before they launch a TV commercial on June 27, 2017) TONTON GUTIERREZ (Endorser) :Prostamen Dietary Health Supplement for Men (2011-present) :Magnolia Nutri-Oil :Regent Assorted Cakes :Selecta Fortified Milk :Magnolia Pancake Plus :Sarsaya Oyster Sauce (Ajonimoto) :Beauté Wand (BeauteDerm) (2018-present) 'Profile (Patrick Destura)' :Patrick John Quiroz Destura (also known as Patrick D.) :Born on March 8, 2000 :Occupation: Actor, dancer, singer, host, comedian, model :He is widely regarded as the "Teen Prince" for his young talent and his young performance. :He was best known for his role as Patrick Loyzaga, the very popular high school boy in the Saturday primetime curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, a revival of the '70s and '80s sitcom as the Diliman High School era. He is currently under Secarats Artist Group (Secarats Talent Management Services). :The teen admits he idolizes compared to Luis Manzano, and that he inspired him to pursue acting as a career. :In 2016, Destura became a Secarats artist where he started his career breakthrough as a guest role in IBC and Secarats-produced curriculum-based teleserye Glory Jane, the Philippine adaptation of 2011 Korean drama. Shortly after, he was started hosting the kiddie game show Fun House. :In 2017, Destura got his character as Patrick Loyzaga in the Saturday primetime curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, a revival of the '70s and '80s sitcom as the Diliman High School era. Since then, a "loveteam" has been formed between the lead star Joyce Abestano and her co-star Destura. :Endorser: :Fibisco (Hiro Cookies, Marie Biscuits, Jolly, Chicolate Chip Cookies, Choco Crunchies, Choco Mallows, Butter Cookies) (2016-present) :Star Margarine (Star Margarine Classic) (2016-present) :Sunkist Juice Drink (2017-present) :Natasha (2018-present) :Fiona Cologne (2018-present) BASTI GONZALES (Endorser) :Sunkist Juice Drink (2018-present) (with Patrick) :Fibisco (Chicolate Chip Cookies) (2018-present) (with Patrick) :Star Margarine (Star Margarine Chocolate for Patrick and Star Margarine Vanilla for Basti) (2018-present) :Frenchies French Fries (The cook it yourself French Fries!!) 2019-present)